FateSins: Pride Route
by liuxess
Summary: One of the two Routes I'll be publishing. Based around XII Holy Grail war, it will have everything you could ever want: emotions, badassness, character variety, epic battles and intensity


**Welcome to The Fate/Sins: Pride Route. Here you will be following our hero Randy Jawis, a student mage who was invited in the XII Holy Grail war.**

The rain was pouring from the sky like mother's tears on her dead child's grave.

It was the evening. The town was slowly falling asleep due to the bad weather.

Randy watched the streets, lost in his thoughts. The streets were empty, but so was his heart. On a table in front of him laid a paper, a letter you may call it. It's first sentence was twice the size of all the others, at the top of the page. It read:

"On the behalf of the Church and Mages association, Randy Jawis is invited to participate in the XII Holy Grail War."

The rest of the letter was just info explaining the system of the mentioned war, but Randy already knew most of it.

He was in his living room. An old tv, a candle on the table (which right now was the only source of light), and some bookshelves with books about mages and Harry Potter.

Suddenly, two lights appeared on the street. A car was driving by and stopped near Randy's house. The man stood up and went downstairs. There was a mailman there, holding a slim, but a long package.

"Please sign here." The mailman said, handing instructions and info about the delivery.

"Sure thing." The boy signed the paper, approving that he received his package.

"Sorry, for my curiosity, but who in the world sends a man a package all the way here from bloody Madagascar?!" The mailman asked handing the package. He seemed tired and exhausted, and the rain was a good bonus of his bad mood.

"My parents live in Madagascar. My birthday is in a week, so they sent me a present." Randy answered giving a charming smile.

"Oh? Well happy birthday sir. I hope you have a great week."

"Thank you, I hope you have a nice one too. Watch out while driving, I heard there might be lightning tonight."

"Oh, I will. So long, sir" The mailman left the house, closing the door behind him.

Randy stood there for a minute and then turned around and went to the staircase. He passed a wall of pictures with him and his grandpa. Each picture was taken during Randy's birthdays. None of which had his parents in them. There was only one picture of the boy's parents. It was taken during their wedding, and right now it was laying on the ground, with a broken frame.

Randy didn't go back to the second floor. He carried the package down to the basement. It was dark in there, as the walls didn't have windows. Randy gently touched one candle near the entrance and as like they were given an order, all candles in the room got lit up at once. There was no furniture here, Just a strange big-ass magic circle in the middle and candles all around it.

Randy slowly opened the package and pulled out an old rusty sword. The sword looked like it could be broken apart just with a gust of a wind.

"This thing is incredible." Randy thought. "It feels like it's reacting with my mana is some way..."

As a response to that, red letters started glowing from beneath the rust.

"Everyone can be killed once"

Randy smiled. This was definetly the sword. A sword said to be made by gods for a man who decided to betray humanity.

He slowly walked up and put it in the middle. The whole circle started shining as Randy started chanting. A Servant was about to be summoned.

Randy was still a student in his early twenties. He couldn't be called a man yet, as he hasn't done anything in his life to prove he's grown up. Even if he was a talented mage, he was lazy and didn't study at school, barely passed the exams. When he finished his school, he understood that weak mages don't live long. He decided that he must become stronger. Then he received a letter from the church about the Holy Grail. If he wins, it will grant any wish. Randy didn't hesitate to agree to those terms.

However, his mana supplies were low, so there was no way he could summon a Berserk or any of the Knights' classes. So between Rider, Assassin and Caster, he decided to choose the one with the largest variety of skills in battle.

Randy put his hands on the glowing circle and closed his eyes as he felt someone bonding with his mana.

"I thought the guy was joking... but lookie here, that bastard was bloody right!" The mailman said, looking through his car's window at the sky. Purple and Yellow lightning was flashing all over it.

Suddebly Randy felt a huge shockwave that sent him flying backwards. He hit the wall and smoke covered up the room. The circle was still glowing, but there was a man standing in the middle of it, hidden in the smoke.

"Hello my new master!" The man pronounced as the smoke vanished as suddenly as it had appeared. "My name is Joseph, and I'm your Caster-class servant!"

The summoning was finished.

 **Well, this was a little introduction chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, as there's more to come! If you have any questions or comments, please go ahead and review!**


End file.
